Celestial Sky Devil Slayer
Celestial Sky Devil Slayer Magic '(スカイ·デビルスレイヤーマジック Sukai· debirusureiyāmajikku) is a Caster Magic and a form of Devil Slayer Magic that utilized wind/air. Description Edit This branch of Devil Slayer Magic allows the user to use the element of wind for many different purposes. Unlike other forms of wind magic, This Wind is more violent and aggressive and is known to cut through thick clothing and to cut up opponents. The first known user, Hirania, who taught it to Syrena Sukika, "The Sky Devil", was very proficient in the magic, as shown when she single-handedly took down a group of rogue wizards during her training. Like other slayers, the user is able to consume external sources of wind, even ones formed from nothing, in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power as well as having tremendous resistance to the element of wind. Additionally, the user is able to somewhat control the wind of others and is able to span a large amount of wind over a landscape with just a flick of the wrist. Unlike other Slayer Magics, this Magic allows its user to obtain a basic analysis of a Demon's bodily composition based on sight alone. Spells Edit Basic Spells | Syrena's Spells Edit *'Sky Devil's Rage (スカイ悪魔のレイジ Sukai akuma no reiji):' '''The Devivl Slayer's equivalanet to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells. In this spell, the user inhales and gathers wind into their mouth, then directs giant blasts of wind at their opponent. *'Sky Devil's Hellfire (スカイ悪魔のヘルファイア Sukai akuma no herufaia): The User puts their palms to the ground and sends a large wave of wind at their opponents from all sides, preventing any oncoming physical attack. This also blasts the opponent(s) back. *'Sky Devil's Pressured Fist '( スカイ悪魔の圧力をかけた拳Sukai akuma no atsuryoku o kaketa ken): The User engulfs their hand in violent winds then punches their opponent. This attack can be (and usually is) done with one hand, but in some cases can the user use both to continuously punch their opponent(s). *'''Sky Devil's Brilliant Winds (スカイ悪魔のブリリアントウインズ Sukai akuma no buririantouinzu):' '''The User engulfs both hands in violent winds, then puts them together to form a large ball of aggressive winds, then flings it at their opponent. *'Sky Devil's Torment (スカイ悪魔のトーメント Sukai akuma no tōmento): The User moves into a wide stance, allowing wind to gather around them, then moves in a counter-clockwise direction, allowing the winds to howl against the opponent, creating the sound effect of the screams of their loved ones. *'Sky Devil's Horns '(スカイ悪魔のホーン Sukai akuma no hōn): The User bows their head and their entire body is engulfed in wind, as they headbutt their target. Advanced Spells Edit *'Gates to The Underworld '(アンダーワールドへゲイツ Andāwārudo e Geitsu): The User goes into a wide stance, and then a swirling vortex appears, hardly bigger than a fist in front of their chest. Then it swells to a enormous size, and then The User claps their hands, sending a large blast of winds at their opponent(s) through the vortex. The winds are so powerful that they are known to cut through thick clothing. *'Enchanted Prison '(魅惑の刑務所 Miwaku no keimusho): The user holds out a hand, and gathers wind in their hand, then holds it above her head until it swells to an enormous size. She then flings it at her target, and then it encases them, and the violent winds inside rip at them and injure them *'''Pulse of The Heavens (天のパルス Ten no parusu): The User goes into a wide stance, and 6 magic circles form around the target. They then claps their hands and small, bullet-like winds hit the target. *'Heavenly Upbringing '(天の養育 Ten no yōiku): The User puts their palms to the ground, and allows shockwaves of winds to spiral around them and their target. They then fire themselves high into the air, and allows twelve spheres of compressed winds to form a circle above their target. The spheres then fire a large amount of wind, similar to that of "Shattering Light: Sky Drill" twelve times,for each sphere, then comes down upon their target with a fist covered in wind, similar to "Sky Devil's Pressured Fist". This is one of the most powerful Sky Devil Slaying Magic Spells. *'Personification of The Devil' (悪魔の擬人化 Akuma no gijin-ka): The user is cloaked in a light blue aura, and then they gain scales, and sharp talons similar to Cobra's arms when he uses Poison Dragon Slayer Magic. Their eyes turn dark red and they get light-blue, bat-like wings, and dark horns. Their physical skills are enhanced dramatically, and their Sky Devil Slayer Magic is enhanced, making it twice as powerful, as well as their physical abilities. If they concentrate, they can also gain a whip made of winds, similar to Lucy's Fleuve d'étoiles, but with winds. This is a very powerful Sky Devil Slayer Magic Spell. The whip looks like it's made of chains.